


A Matter of Possession

by Shadowclanwarrior



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowclanwarrior/pseuds/Shadowclanwarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For reasons unknown, Dimentio had always teased and stole Mimi's diary in ways to get her to notice him. But after things start to get out of hand, at least to the rest of Castle Bleck, Mimi suddenly gets a mysterious letter asking her out on a date. With Dimentio taking it as well as expected, he sets out to make sure this date ends in disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Possession

"Dimentio, give me back my diary!" Mimi screamed at the top of her lungs.

I gave a small laugh, levitating in the air as the small green girl chased me through the halls of Castle Bleck. I smiled.

"Ah, what's the matter, my dear Mimi?" I asked as I waved her bright pink diary. "Am I going too fast for you?"

Mimi growled, her eyes glowing with rage.

"Dimentio, you jerk-face!" she exclaimed. "I swear when I get my hands on you for stealing my property..."

"Oh, and what will I _ever_ do?" I gave an over-the-top dramatic sigh. "Oh, the horror that will await me at the hands of a small girl!"

Mimi's face turned bright red, and I couldn't help but smile. Oh, to see her angered face always amused me! It was as a good as watching any reality show, since it was in reality! And to make things better, Mimi started to jump in the air trying to get to me, her being so _powerless_ against me.

"What are you guys doing?"

I turned my mismatched yellow and gray gaze towards my newest comrade, Mr. L. He was staring at Mimi and I, a puzzled look in his cloudy blue eyes. Mimi ran to Mr. L's side.

"L, Dimentio stole my diary again and he won't give it back!" she complained, like a young girl would run to her parents. "Tell him to give it back!"

"Ah, am I too much for you, my dear?"

Mimi turned to face me, her lips quivering a bit. I smiled and Mr. L sighed.

"Dim, can you be mature for once and give the girl her stupid diary? I mean, _really_?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"I always act 'mature,' Mr. L," I said coldly. "And I was just having a little fun, that's all."

I slowly levitated back to ground level.

"But if you are really going to make this such a big deal, like a thief would kidnap a fair princess, then I shall surrender."

_For now, anyways._

A mischievous smirk appeared under my half black and white mask. Mimi narrowed her eyes and snatched her diary from my hand. She turned back to Mr. L and gave him a big smile.

"Thanks, Mr. L! At least _someone_ here can act like a gentleman!"

She then gave him a big hug, giving me the death glare, and stormed off. I watched her go, feeling a tad bit irritated.

Mr. L, being a 'gentleman?' Has she _seen_ his giant ego, which is as big as this castle?

_In fact, his so-called robot has more humility than him, so why would Mimi give him more attention to increase that ego?_

"So, Dim, are you _ever_ going to make the move on her?"

I blinked, being forced back to the present.

"…What did you say?" I asked.

Mr. L sighed.

"Dude, you are _really_ going too far with the stealing the diary thing. I mean, you take the stupid thing every single day! Do you have _any_ idea how old that gets with Mimi screaming and you laughing like you are on some kind of drug?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Is it really any of your business what I do with my free time?" I demanded. "No, it is not."

Mr. L raised an eyebrow.

"Why getting so defensive? I'm just saying if you really want Mimi to notice you, just ask her out on a date. There will be fewer headaches involved, I promise you."

"I'm not defensive, my friend. I'm just…"

I cut myself off.

"…Wait, did you just suggest that I…?"

Mr. L smirked.

"Take Mimi on a date; take it to the next level. Since you do like her and all."

I stared at Mr. L for a long moment. Slowly, I gave a large smile and stared laughing uncontrollably. Mr. L blinked.

"What's so funny?"

I leaned against the wall trying to catch my breath. Oh God, this was hilarious!

" _Ah ha ha ha ha ha_!"

I took heavy breaths after each laugh.

"You actually think I have feelings for dear Mimi! Ah ha ha ha ha ha! You actually think I _love_ someone!"

At this point I thought I was going to die of laughter. Mr. L stared at me like I had some sort of disease, which made me laugh harder. Mr. L let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his forehead.

"O'Chunks wasn't kidding when he told me you were completely mad," he said softly. "You're so loony that you can't even handle the fact that you like someone."

I finally was able to get a hold of myself.

"And yet you act surprise?"

Never did I thought I would meet someone more naive than O'Chunks, but apparently Mr. L beat him.

True I acted different from most people, but I don't consider myself 'insane.' After all, I am the example of a perfect being, who will soon be the god of a perfect world.

_Just as soon as I can get the Chaos Heart away from Count Bleck, of course._

"Okay, so if you 'don't' love Mimi," Mr. L said, dragging me out of my thoughts. "Then what _do_ you think of her?"

I smiled, for another stupid question from my stupid comrade.

"Dear Mimi is just a coworker and nothing more," I explained. "I steal her diary because I am bored and like to read her most private of thoughts. She means _nothing_ more to me."

"Uh-huh."

Mr. L gave an unconvinced look.

"So, you are telling me that if I asked Mimi out right now," he said, crossing his arms. "You would have _no_ problem with that, since she is _just_ a coworker?"

I felt the ends of my mouth twitch a bit.

"…Why of course, Mr. L. Like a quiet bystander, I would not interfere with your relationship with Mimi or any other man's with her. For I would not care. At all."

I gave a small laugh, as I imagined electrocuting the arrogant, green wearing imbecile. Mr. L smirked a bit, making me _really_ wish that I could make that fantasy a reality.

"I see…well, see you later, Dimentio."

Without another word, Mr. L turned around and walked away.

I blinked, puzzled as to why he left so suddenly. But, I didn't care, as I had more important things to worry about. Like planning on how I will get Mr. L out of Nastasia's mind control.

* * *

The next day, I teleported to my room and sat on my bed, about to read my favorite book. And what was my favorite book? None other than Mimi's diary! Boredom really takes a hold of someone, like the longing for control. Summoning a cup of tea to my side, I skimmed through the diary a bit until I got to the section where she talked about yesterday's events.

_'Dear Diary,_

_'OH MY GOD I HAD IT! Dimentio is REALLY getting on my nerves! Not only did he steal you (AGAIN!) but now he won't leave me alone at all! Every time I'm in the same room with him, he teases me nonstop! Either my hair, or my dresses, or something he's read in you… Ugh, I wish it would stop, but I don't know how to stop it!_

_That's because you can't stop it_ , I thought to myself with a large smile. _Because I will_ never _stop, my dear!_

_'Maybe Count Bleck or Nassy can put some sense into him… Though I was thankful when Mr. L saved you from that doofus Dimentio! Though I will always look up to Count Bleck, Mr. L acted SO heroic and…'_

I started to skim the parts where she started rambling on about Mr. L's 'great' deed. It made me want to gag, not to mention put Mr. L in a glass prison and then blow him up to the Underwhere. Maybe Count Bleck too…

Seeing that there wasn't anything else interesting, I turned the page to see if Mimi wrote anything this morning. Though I doubted, unless something amazing had happened. But I was bored and wanted to take a break from my diabolical planning, so why not check?

And, to my surprise, there _was_ something written.

_Well this should be interesting…what happened to dear Mimi to make her write so early?_

_'Dear Diary,_

_'OMG, THIS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE! I was watching TV and Mr. L came to me saying that I had a letter in the mail. I thought that it was weird, since Castle Bleck never got any mail, but I took anyway. And guess what…IT WAS A LETTER ASKING ME OUT!'_

" _W-what_?!"

I couldn't keep from reacting. My eyes widened and I reread that sentence a couple of times.

No…it couldn't be!

Snapping my fingers, I quickly teleported to Mimi's location. She was walking down the hall, sighing to herself as a dreamy look was in her green eyes. That made me angrier, as I appeared right in front of her. Mimi cried out a bit, surprised that I was there.

"D-Dimentio!" she exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Mimi gave a puzzled look.

"Uh…walking down the hall?"

She said it like I couldn't figure that out myself.

I got down to her level, looking at her straight in the eye.

"I completely _forbid_ you from going on this date!" I blurted out with uncontrollable rage. "You cannot distract yourself from our count's goal with silly things like dating!"

Mimi blinked, her face paling a bit.

"Wait, how do you know that I…?"

She stopped in mid sentence as she saw that I still held her diary.

" _Dimentio you jerk_!"

Rage filled her eyes as she took her diary away. But at this point I didn't care, for all that mattered was finding out who this guy was and getting Mimi away from him.

"And for the record, you have no right to say if I can go out with someone or not," Mimi said, narrowing her eyes coldly. "I'm going to go out with this mysterious admirer, and that is final!"

"Oh, an unknown admirer?"

Could this situation get any worse, like being stuck in the wilderness and then finding out that you were out of all food and water?

"But I highly doubt the count will allow you to do this," I countered. "After all, we are in the middle of fighting the heroes."

"I don't think he will care if I'm gone for a couple of hours," Mimi replied. "Though I find it weird that you actually care who I see."

I narrowed my eyes, feeling some heat reaching my face. I then gave a soft, dangerously low laugh.

"My dear, I _don't_ care in the _slightest_ about you," I whispered, putting my face close to hers. "But I don't want your little outing to cause any problems for the count or for the destruction of all worlds. That is the one and only reason why I'm confronting you about this. Is that clear?"

There was a long silence as Mimi and I glared each other down. Mimi's eyes flared with much emotion and the anger she showed for me made me smile.

"…Well it won't be a problem so leave me alone!"

Mimi shoved me out of the way and ran off.

" _I hate you_!"

She then disappeared down the stairs. I stayed where I was, completely enraged. Oh, there was _no_ way I was going to let this go that easily! She would pay for talking to me that way, saying that she hated me!

_But most importantly, I'm going to make this 'secret admirer' suffer_ so _much for this!_

"You okay, Dimentio?"

Mr. L walked up next to me, though I refused to make eye contact with him. Mr. L stared at me.

"Dude, you look like you're about to explode or something."

I gave a high pitched laugh.

"Oh, would _you_ like to know, Mr. L?"

Suddenly, I summoned a purple and yellow electric sphere and hit Mr. L straight in the stomach. He went flying and slammed into the wall, crying out in pain.

"What was that for?!" Mr. L demanded, his eyes glaring at me.

I smiled, slowly approaching him.

"That, my dear friend, was just my thanks for giving Mimi that little letter earlier."

Mr. L's eyes brightened up.

"Oh…so you know?"

"Indeed I do. And you are going to tell me who this admirer of Mimi's is or there will be some… _consequences_ …"

With that said I snapped my fingers and gave Mr. L a shock of electricity. He cringed at the pain, which gave me some satisfaction.

"A-are you really electrocuting me for just delivering a letter?" Mr. L asked in pain. "Are you really _that_ jealous?"

I laughed at the top of my lungs.

"'Jealous?' I am anything _but_ jealous! Jealousy comes from feeling love from when someone doesn't return your feelings! And I, like the devil himself, cannot feel that _useless,_ damnable emotion!"

I laughed again, only much louder and harder. Mr. L stared at me, fear rising in his eyes. I smiled, making sure he was looking at me in the eye.

"Now, Mr. L," I said softly. "You are going to tell me where this date is going to be located. The admirer must have told you, or said something, for Castle Bleck _does not get delivered mail_! And don't test my patience by lying, for I can make this _much_ more painful than it needs to be..."

"…I-I'm sure you can. But if you just calm down and listen to me-"

"Oh, I am _perfectly_ calm, Mr. L!" I exclaimed, cutting him off. "And I will be even _calmer_ than I am already if you just tell me where the date is…"

There was a long silence, and I could tell Mr. L was debating whether or not to tell me. If he had any sense, like any smart hostage with a knife at their throat, he would talk.

Eventually, Mr. L gave a heavy sigh.

"It's going to be at a park in some distant dimension at seven tonight. The letter stated for Mimi to wait there and she will be picked up from there."

A large smile made its way to my masked face.

"Thank you, Mr. L. You were intelligent enough to cooperate."

Taking a step back, I let him go. Mr. L started to breathe heavily, slowly trying to stand.

"But, Dimentio, if you would just-"

"I do not have the time to listen to your pathetic explanations," I snapped impatiently. "I have _far_ more important things to do. Ciao."

I then teleported away to my room to prepare for tonight's events.

* * *

At the time for the date, I stared at myself in the mirror, going over my plan again once more in my head. Everything was prepared. I would stay in the shadows of the park, wait for the admirer to come out, and then I would strike, like an unseen doge ball in a gymnasium!

_And I will take what is rightfully mine!_

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Again, for dramatic effect! _Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha_!"

Ah, that felt so good!

I looked at myself in the mirror again, staring into my own eyes.

However…what would be Mimi's reaction to seeing me?

She would freak out, probably call me a stalker and file a restraining order. Yes…that's what she would do, make me even angrier and hate filled.

_Then I shall disguise myself to be unrecognizable._

Taking off my jester hat and poncho, along with my black gloves, it left me with just a plain black long-sleeved shirt and pants, and without my hat, let my long black hair fall perfectly over my shoulders. Without avoiding eye contact with myself, I slowly took off my mask. My long black bangs fell over my gray and yellow eyes, my skin being so white with a blue tint to it. It was the face of a half-blood, half Tribe of Darkness and half Tribe of the Ancients. I despised my face, having the blood of both disgusting tribes in my veins.

But, Mimi would have no idea it would be me, no one would ever recognize me. That made me smile, casting one spell to hide my yellow colored eye.

Perfect. Now it was time to head out.

Snapping my fingers, I teleported to the exact place Mimi was. I then found myself in dark, green park, dim lights surrounding the entire place and the sounds of nearby cars passing by. The moon and stars shined brightly in the sky, giving a mystic feel to the air. It was a very romantic spot, as I could see other couples flocking the area.

_Pathetic imbeciles. If only they could see how pointless being in relationships were. All the pain you feel…_

Eventually, in the corner of my eye, I saw Mimi sitting on a nearby park bench. She looked a bit nervous, as she sat in a very stiff position. I noticed she had her green hair down, unlike her usual pigtails, where it almost hit her mid back. She had on a bright pink dress and high heels, along with a sliver necklace. I admit, she _did_ look very beautiful, having the park light shine on her perfectly.

But what I found extremely out of place was the fact that she was all alone. Shouldn't her date be here by now, since he was, a love struck boy in desperate need of Mimi's affection? I growled softly. This admirer was even more pathetic than I thought, not even able to show up. And even upsetting Mimi too.

A few more minutes passed, and there was still no sign of him. Mimi was beginning to get impatient, as I could now hear her mutter to herself. I clutched my fists. This was going nowhere! I would probably make a better date for Mimi than this idiot!

I paused in thought.

…Maybe _I_ should go over to Mimi. After all, this guy didn't look like he was going to show up any time soon.

_And perhaps taunt her a bit for being so naive._

Slowly, I began to make my approach to Mimi, my heart pounding hard in my chest for some strange reason. I walked up right next to her, but Mimi didn't seem to notice me. My mouth suddenly became very dry.

"…Lovely night, isn't?"

The words came out so shaky like I was forced to say them.

Mimi's eyes widened as she looked up at me. Her eyes met mine, and my legs felt unexpectedly weak.

"I…yeah it is," Mimi finally said, seeming a bit shy.

I smiled.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing all by yourself? Are you waiting for someone?"

"…I am." Mimi avoided eye contact, trying to hide the disappointment in her eyes. "I'm supposed to be on a blind date but he has yet to show up. I've been waiting here for a while now and I'm starting to doubt if he will ever come…"

She let out a heavy sigh, making me almost feel sorry for her. Almost.

"Well, my dear, I'm sure he will come eventually," I finally said. "And if it makes you feel better, I can wait here with you. I have nothing else better to do."

Mimi's eyes lit up, staring up at me like I was an alien.

"R-really? I…don't know what to say…"

I smiled in reply and I sat next to her.

There was a small silence, as I, and apparently Mimi, didn't know what to say next. All I knew was I just hoped that this admirer _would_ eventually show up so I can punch him in the face for wasting my time. As we waited, I kept noticing Mimi was staring at me. Normally, I wouldn't care, but without my mask…it made me feel uneasy.

"…Is there something on my face or something?" I asked, unable to keep from sounding defensive.

Mimi's face turned bright red.

"I…uh, no! It's just…um…"

Why was she sounding so nervous? I just asked a simple question!

"Err…you seem… _so_ familiar."

I blinked.

"…How so?"

Mimi avoided eye contact.

"I'm sorry…but you just act and sound like someone I work with. And I can't help but wonder…"

She lost her words. I raised an eyebrow. Mimi forced herself to look into my eyes, as if she was trying to look into my soul. I felt my face grow hot by it, and I quickly turned away, heart pounding.

This was _so_ annoying! I've looked into her eyes so many times before! Why am I now…

There was an _agonizing_ long silence.

"…Is that you, Dimentio?"

I felt my heart stop.

I refused to make eye contact, crossing my legs as I stared off into the distance.

I expected Mimi to gasp in some dramatic way, to start yelling at me have me arrested for stalking.

But, to my total shock, which was rare for me to feel, she did nothing like that. Instead, I felt her scoot closer to me, trying to meet my gaze.

"…So I was right. You _were_ jealous the whole time," Mimi said softly.

I smiled slightly and chuckled.

"I was _not_ jealous, dear Mimi. I just felt…a matter of possession towards you, that's all."

Mimi gave an unconvinced look.

"So, is that what you're going to call your love for me?" she asked innocently. "A feeling of 'possession?'"

For some reason, my face turned bright red.

"…Yes. Because I do _not_ feel love. Haven't I told you that, you stupid girl?"

Mimi rolled her eyes and sighed.

"…I don't know what your deal is about not feeling love," she said with a tad of sympathy. "But it is okay. Love can be a great thing if you just gave it a chance."

I laughed.

"Ah ha, foolish, foolish girl! Love is nothing but a devilish emotion that destroys us from the inside out! It makes us vulnerable, makes us lose control of ourselves! And like a trapped animal, I will not allow myself to fall for love's tricks! For I am perfect through and through! For once I have my perfect world, I-"

And in the middle of my speech, Mimi leaned up and kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened, completely frozen by her actions. Her kiss was so gentle and kind…something that I had never experienced before.

Just as quick as it came, Mimi pulled away and rested her head on my shoulder. She closed her eyes and smiled. She didn't say anything, but I knew that she was happy. My heart was pounding hard in my chest.

For once in my life, I was so unsure of what to do, how to control the situation...

But slowly, I put my arm around Mimi and rested my head against hers. I closed my eyes, letting her warmth fill me. I didn't know how long we stayed this way, but a part of me wished that it would _never_ end.

For it was…just perfect.

* * *

"Oh my God, Dimentio, _please_ tell me you didn't kill anyone!" Mr. L exclaimed as I made my way to the dining room for breakfast.

I raised an eyebrow underneath my mask, puzzled as to why the mechanic was so panicky.

"Why would I kill anyone, you green idiot?" I questioned. "I don't go around killing people without a reason."

Mr. L was silent for a second.

"…So, what did you do last night with Mimi?" he asked.

"I…"

I blushed a bit.

"…I just spent some time with her. Turned out her pathetic date never showed up. Truly tragic…"

"I _know_ , but what _did_ you do?"

I narrowed my eyes, getting a bit irritated.

"What is it to you what Mimi and I did last night? I just simply…hung out with her and…"

My time with Mimi last night played back in my mind, the moment where she kissed me making my masked blush grow.

While I was lost in thought, Mr. L's petrified face turned into a smug one.

"So, you _finally_ confessed your love to her? I was hoping that's what you would do."

I blinked, my eyes growing wide.

"… _What_?"

Mr. L gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, you see, Dimentio…there was no secret admirer. I just wrote the letter to get you jealous in hoping you would be convinced to confess to her. But then you overreacted…and I was afraid that you would go on a massacre trying to find this guy who doesn't exist or something crazy like that…"

My right eye twitched.

Slowly, a large smile appeared on my face and I started laugh. Mr. L's eyes widened, looking as if I lost my mind.

"Dimentio…?"

I laughed even harder, almost to the point of hysterics.

I then snapped my fingers, giving Mr. L a _strong_ jolt of electricity, and then walked away. I would have punished him further for what he did, but I felt he didn't really deserve it.

After all, he did help create the best moment of my life.


End file.
